Black Leg and Red Fist
by nunubx
Summary: Looks like the Straw Hats are on another adventure, but it looks like Sanji is felling a little lonely. Is there someone out there that can give Sanji some company and maybe even give him a run for his money in cooking? A Sanji X OC story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Sanji! I need meat!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly. "Luffy, I just cooked for you an hour ago! Don't tell me you're still hungry." Complained Sanji. "Yes I am!" Luffy answered. Sanji only signed. "Alright, I'll get you something to eat." Sanji said. "Yay!" Luffy shouted. It has been 3 weeks since the Straw hats had left Thriller Bark and had gain their new shipmate, Brook. Everything was peaceful on the Thousand Sunny. Zoro was doing training exercises, Nami was getting a sun tan, Usopp was on the Crows nest looking to see any islands nearby, Chopper was researching on a virus he read about in a newspaper article, Robin was reading a book on history, Franky was repairing their ship from their recent encounter with the marines, and Brook was working on a new song.

"Oh Sanji, can you get me something to eat too?" Nami asked, rather sweetly. "Yes, Nami my love!" Sanji exclaimed, with hearts in his eyes. "Can you get me something too, Sanji?" Robin asked. "Of course, Robin my dear !" Sanji said, with hearts in his eyes. "Hey, get me something too." Zoro asked. "And me as well." Chopper said. "Me too." Usopp added. "Me three." Franky added as well. "I would like something to eat as well. 'course, I don't have a stomach, because I'm already dead! Yohohohohoho!" Brook joked. Sanji puffed out some smoke from his cigarette and said, "Alright, one buffet coming right up." and went right to the kitchen. Robin watched Sanji go with a sad expression on her face. "What's wrong, Robin?" Nami asked, noticing her expression. "I was just thinking that Sanji might be lonely in the kitchen, all by himself." Robin answered. "Don't worry about him. That pervert cook never complained, why would he now?" Zoro said. "Yes, but still..." Robin argued. Luffy thought about what Robin had said and decided what his next crew member will be.

When Sanji got into the kitchen, he rolled up his sleeves and said to himself, "Well, it's time to go to work." As was he washing out pots and pans and getting the ingredients ready, his mind started to wander, specificity to a certain ocean restaurant.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Sanji!" Patty yelled out."What is it!" Sanji yelled back. "Table 4 wants the Salmon Special, with no cheese. Get to it!" Patty ordered. "Alright, alright! Hold your horses dammit!" Sanji yelled. It was another hectic day in the kitchen of the ocean restaurant, Th__e Baratie. All of the cooks were moving around like bees in a hive, cooking all sorts of dishes. "Order up!" Sanji yelled. "One Salmon Special, without cheese." Sanji handed the plate over to the waiter who carried it over to Table 4. Sanji smoked his cigarette and said, "Alright, what's next?"_

"_Alright, let's see.." Patty looked over his list of orders. His eyes grew wide when he saw a certain order. "Well, whatta know, Table 10 ordered the Chef Sanji Surprise. Guess he wants a early grave." Patty Joked. "I'll give you a early grave, you crap cook!" Sanji retorted. "Alright, you idiots! Calm down!" Yelled Head Chef Zeff. "Sanji, what the hell is this 'Chef Sanji Suprise'!" Zeff barked out. "It a special dish I made by me to impress the ladies." Sanji said, while trying to be suave. "Really? well, let me try this 'Chef Sanji Surprise'." Zeff ordered._

"_Okay, two orders of CSS, coming right up." Sanji said. A couple of minutes later, Sanji gave one dish of CSS to a waiter and the other to Zeff. The dish comprised of a heart-shaped Steak covered with a special sauce, with white rice and a assortment of vegetables. "I call the sauce, The Love Sauce." __Sanji gleefully said. Zeff just stared at him with narrow eyes. Finally, Zeff cut off a piece of the steak and ate it. "Well, how was it?" Sanji asked. Zeff just sat there with a blank look on his face. "What the hell do you call this slob?" Yelled Zeff as he proceed to hit Sanji on the head. "Ow!" Yelled Sanji. "I wouldn't feed this stuff to my dead grandmother, and she was born with no taste buds!" Criticized Zeff . Everyone in the kitchen roared with laughter. "Hey, it ain't funny you crap jerks!" Sanji retorted._

**End Flashback**

When Sanji snapped back to reality, he noticed that he was almost done with everyone's food. As he was finishing up, Sanji realized that, despite all the crap Patty and Zeff gave him, he was thankful for the company they gave. He also realized just how lonely it was to be in the kitchen all by himself. Sanji shook his head. "No point in dwelling in the past. Besides, I was okay until now, being alone in the kitchen." Sanji said, trying to convince himself. As he grabbed everyone's plate and went out the door, Sanji looked back at the kitchen with a sad smile. "Still, it would be nice. To have someone here in the kitchen besides me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Land ho!" Yelled Usopp. In the distance, everyone can see their destination. "Alright! A new island, a new adventure!" Luffy happily yelled out. "Hey, calm down Luffy." Zoro said. "We're not here to go on any sort of adventure. We're just there to get some supplies and wait for how long the Log Pose needs to set." "Oh phooey." Luffy repiled. "You always have to ruin the fun." Luffy pouted. "I'm not trying to be a buzz kill." Zoro responded. "I just want to get though an island without someone trying to kill us, which happens every single time." Zoro remarked.

* * *

><p>X<p>

X

X

* * *

><p>As the Straw Hats weighed anchor and departed from the Thousand Sunny, a Greeter had welcomed them. "Greetings, my friends!" He said. "Welcome to the town of Apotos." He welcomed them. The Straw Hats looked around and saw a beautiful white port town with a amazing view of the sea. "Wow..." was the only word that come out of the Straw Hat's mouths. "We always get that reaction from newcomers." The Greeter remarked, seeing their expression. "I wouldn't mind retiring here after I become King of the Pirates." Said Luffy. "No kidding." Franky added. "You guys must get a LOT of tourists." Nami said. "Yes, we do." The Greeter answered. "We pride ourselves on our little town, so much so that we nicknamed it 'The White Jewel of the Grand Line.'"<p>

"Now, do you have any questions?" The Greeter asked. "Oh yes, I do." Nami said. "How long does it take for the log post to reset?" She asked. "Oh, about 3 or 4 days." He answered. "Hmmm... That should give us enough time for us to restock on supplies." Robin inquired. "HEY! Greeter Guy!" Luffy yelled, as he got into the Greeter's face." "Umm... Yes?" He hesitantly asked. "Do you know a place where we can get some meat, and lots of it?" Luffy joyfully asked. "Umm...ahhh...well..." The Greeter hesitantly started. "I think what our captain is "politely" trying to ask," Zoro sarcastically started, " is, do you where we can find a restaurant so we can get a quick bite to eat?" "Oh, of course." The Greeter said. "Well, if you are looking for fine cuisine, I would recommend "The White Dragon." The Greeter answered. _"The White Dragon?"_ Sanji Thought. _"Where have I heard that name before?" _"Do you know where we can find this "White Dragon"? Robin asked. "Yes, it's in the town square. Just follow the arrows to find it." The Greeter answered, pointing to a arrow sign that said, "To Town Square". "All right everyone! Let's go get us some meat!" Luffy joyfully said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"My, you do know how to treat a lady, don't you?" Angela complimented. "Only to the beautiful ones, my dear." LT. "Steel Arm" Jack responded. It was another day at the "White Dragon", with the restaurant bustling with activity. "I must say, though, how in the world did you ever get a reservation? This place is usually booked for months." Angela questioned. "Oh, really my dear, did you actually think they would reject the great "Steel Arm" Jack, the man with the strongest arm this side of the Grand Line?"

At that moment, Jack noticed that their waitress was coming over with their drinks. _"Ah, here comes our_ _waitress. Now's the time to spring my plan to impress." _Jack slyly thought. "Sir, Madam. Your drinks." The waitress said. "Ah, yes, we ordered the "Chef Selection of the Day." Angela said, little did she know that Jack would already knew what today's drink would be...or, at least, that's what he thought.

As he tasted his drink, Jack had a mock realization. "Wait...this drink...sightly acidic, and yet sweet, with a smooth taste...tell me, waitress, this drink...it's 'Sanctuary', from the west blue, isn't it?" His waitress, a small, petite girl at 5'3'' with long, dark hair with a hint of blue, and kind, purple eyes, just shook her head and smiled sweetly (AN: If you guys want too, I'll put up the link to what she looks like on my profile). "No sir, it's "Caribbean Soul" from the south blue. Very good try through sir, you must be a connoisseur on alcohol." The waitress praised. "Now, is their anything I can get you two?" The waitress kindly asked. "Oh, we're fine, Ms..." Angela started. "Jessica. Jessica Starlight. But you can call me Jess." "Yes, we're fine, Jess." "Alright, but if you need anything, let me know." As Jessica left, Angela quietly laughed to herself and said "You know, even though you got it wrong, she still praised your attempt. Such a nice girl, don't you think Jack?" Angela said. "Steel Arm", however, was far from amused. _"What the hell! I thought I set this up with the Head Chef!" _Jack angrily thought. _"Unless she switched the drinks! Alright, Jessica, if that's how you want to play it, then two can play at that game." _Jack devilishly thought.

"Oh, waitress!" Jack called. "Coming!" Jessica responded. When she came to the table, Jessica asked, "Is everything all right?" Jessica asked. "Yes, can I ask you a question?" Asked Jack. "Umm...Sure." Jessica hesitantly answered. "What is this **fly** doing in my soup?" Questioned Jack, as he pointed to a dead fly that was, sure enough, in his soup. _"Ha! Let's see you talk your way out of this!" _Jack grinned to himself. Jessica, however, just put her hand to her chin and squinted her eyes, as in deep thought. Finally, after a few moments, she answered, "Well, sir, it's kind of hard for me to tell, but I think the fly is doing the back stroke."

Angela had to stifle a laugh. Jack, on the other hand, was so infuriated that he could smash his and his date's table. Which is exactly what he did. Food had went flying everywhere, while a very enraged "Steel Arm" Jack was stareing at his waitress. "You have no idea who you're toying with." Growled Jack. Jessica, however, had a emphatic look on her face when she saw the wasted plate of soup on the ground. "You know sir," Started Jessica, "If you just took the bug out, the soup was still edible, and if not, I would have made you a new plate." "What did you just say? I am a customer! You are suppose to bend to my will! If I said I don't want the pig slop you're feeding me and my girlfriend, I don't want it!" Roared Jack.

As soon as Jessica heard "Pig Slop", a deep rage filled her body, a rage so powerful, she was ready to bash Jack's skull in. "Take it back." She growled. "What?" "I said, take back what you said, you son of a bitch!" That was the last straw for Jack. He threw one of his strongest punches at Jessica, ready to teach her just why they call "Steel Arm". Unfortunately for him, he never did, as his punch was stopped dead in it's tracks by Jessica's hand. "Buddy, if you think i'm going to let you disrespect my cooking skills, then you earned yourself a one way ticket to hell."

* * *

><p>X<p>

X

X

* * *

><p>"The customer is always..." <em>Ploink! <em>"Right!" Shouted the cook Bruce as he recited his mantra in the men's bathroom while plucking any unsightly nose-hairs. "All right, the customer is always right." He repeated to his reflection in the mirror. "You think the other place is better? Well sure, if you like dog food that is." "It tastes like meatloaf? I guess your taste buds must've taken the day off." "Say one more bad thing about that dish, I'll send you flying right now!"

As Bruce finished his morning rituals, he walked to the dining room praising himself. "Yep, that's our motto. 'The customer is always right!'" Unfortunately, when he opened the dining room floor, he was about to get a rude awakening. "What the hell- Jessica!" Yelled Bruce, as he saw a angered Jessica holding up a bruised and bloody form of "Steel Arm" Jack by the collar. "What's up Bruce." Replied Jessica. "Don't you 'What's up' me! The hell do you think you're doing to the customer?" Shouted Bruce. "I taught him lesson, that's what I did." "A lesson! Why I oughta-" "He disrespected my cooking skills. Not only that, but he disrespected the restaurant as well." Retorted Jessica. "Oh...well, that explains everything." Bruce said, as his anger subsided.

"_I don't understand..." _Jack weakly thought. _"Why isn't he punishing her?" _"All right, what the hell is- Agggh! Jessica, what the hell did you do?" Yelled the chef Barry, he as came out of the kitchen. "The bastard was disrespecting the restaurant Barry." Explained Bruce. "Oh...well, you should have called me Jessica, I would've love to bash his face in." _Hack! Koff! _As the three cooks looked towards the source of the coughs, they see Jack just barely standing up. "I..don't...get it. Why isn't she getting punishing?" Questioned Jack, though labored breaths. "Because we don't bend to anyone's will, least of all some naval officer who thinks he owns the place. If you don't like the way we run this place, you can get the hell out!" Retorted Bruce. "You...idiots...do you...know who I am? I'll have...you all arrested...I'll shut this place down...I'll-" However, Before Jack could finished, Jessica walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry sir, but we don't serve your kind here. I'm afraid i'll have ask you to leave!" Before she slammed her fist to the side of Jack's face that send him flying to the restaurant entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I guess this must be the place." Nami said. The Straw Hats were standing in front of a white and gold painted building that was named "The White Dragon." "I love the exterior design of the place." Franky praised, pointing to the extravagant design of the "White Dragon." "Whoever did it must have put a lot of thought into it." Chopper added. "All right, time to get some meat!" Luffy joyfully yelled. Very suddenly, as Luffy walked towards the door, something went flying out the door and was about to collide with him. Luckily, Luffy had more then the necessary reflexes to dodge out the way, as the object went though a wall on the other side of the street.

"Whoa!" Cried Luffy. "What the heck was that?" Usopp asked. "I think it was a person." Robin answered. "Why in the world would they throw a person out like that?" Questioned Nami. "I guess he didn't like the service." Brook replied. As the Straw Hats were discussing what just happened, Sanji had walked to where the person had landed to see who it was and saw that the person was a naval officer. _"That's a naval officer."_ Sanji thought. _"And he just got kick out of a restaurant." _Almost if on cue, Sanji was hit with a almost overwhelming sense of deja vu. _"Why does this feel so familiar?" _Sanji pondered. "Hey cook! We're going inside. You coming?" Zoro called. Sanji snapped out of musings and called back, "Yeah!" As he walked towords the "White Dragon", he shooked his head. "Well, no matter what happens, i'm going to find out who these guys are one way or another." Sanji thought out loud.

"Hello! Welcome to The White Dragon. Our motto is: The Customer Is Always Right!" Bruce joyfully greeted the Straw Hats. "Hey! Point me to the where the meat is!" Luffy enthusiasticly asked. "Calm down Luffy, you'll get to eat soon enough." Nami chided, as she grabbed Luffy's ear to calm him. "OWWWW! Stop pulling so hard!" Luffy cried. As Nami pulled him away, Robin came to Bruce and said, "Table for 9 please." "Table for 9? Alright, this way please." Bruce responded. As the Straw Hats were led to and sat down at their table, Bruce told them that their waitress will be here momentarily.

"I wonder who she is?" Asked Luffy. "Well, whoever she is, our pervert cook will be swooned to her, guaranteed." Zoro said. "Hey, I only fall in love with the cute ones, like Nami and Robin!" Sanji argued, as Sanji looked towards the girls with hearts in his eyes. "I just hope I can leave here with a full stomach, course, me being a skeleton, I don't have a stomach! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook joked. "So Sanji, I heard that, before you joined the crew, you worked at restaurant. How does it feel coming to one?" Franky asked. "You know Franky, it kinda feels like i'm coming home. Just seeing the hustle and bustle of the dining room kinda makes me feel like i'm back at the Baratie." Sanji repiled sincerely. "Ahhh, that's so sweet of you to say." As the crew turned around to see who it was that said that, They saw Jessica Starlight, their waitress. "Whoa! Where did you come from?" Usopp questioned, surprised by her arrival. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frightened you. I'm Jessica Starlight and I'll be your waitress for today." As she handed out everyone's menu, Zoro sensed something was wrong. _"Weird, I would have heard Sanji being head over heels for her by now, considering how attractive she is." _Zoro thought. As he turned his head to see what Sanji was doing, what he saw cause him to fully understand why he didn't hear Sanij in his 'Love Sick' mode.

Sanji wasn't in his 'Love Sick' mode, he wasn't head over heels, he didn't have hearts in his eyes, hell, he didn't even say anything. All Sanji did was stared at Jessica, with a expression that said "I think I find my one true love." When Jessica was finished with handing out the menus, she noticed that Sanji was stareing at her. "Ummm...is there their something wrong sir?" she ask, hesitatingly. When she asked him, Sanji broke out of his trace. "I'm sorry, everything's fine, it's just...you look so beautiful." Sanji complimented sincerely. "Beautiful? I...T-thank you." Jessica said, blushing. "I've seen many gorgeous women, but you're...I can't describe how amazing you look." "Stop sir, you're making me blush." As this scene was playing out, the Straw Hats could couldn't believe what they were seeing. Here was Sanji, one of the biggest skirt chasers they have ever met, talking to a girl with complete and utter honesty, almost as if he knows she's the girl for him. "Um...Sanji, Why don't you let the poor woman do her job?" Nami asked. "Huh? Oh...sorry, I guess I got too much into the moment." Sanji apologized. "Oh, it's okay sir." Jessica reassured. "Please, call me Sanji." "Okay. Then you can call me Jess." "Hey, Jess! We're getting hungry over here." Franky complained. "Oh yes! What would you like to order?" Jess asked the Straw Hats. "Well, what would you suggest?" Nami inquired. "Hmmm...let's see..." Jessica began, deep in thought. After a few moments, she said, "I know! You can try my 'Garlic Shrimp Scampi.'"

"Garlic Shrimp Scampi?" Zoro asked. "Yep. It's shrimp and rice with a special garlic sauce poured over." "Jessica answered. "That's sound good. Right guys?" Chopper asked the crew. They all nodded their heads. "Alright, I'll get started then." Jessica said. As she left, Zoro instantly interrogated Sanji on what just happened. "Well Zoro, let's just said I believe I find my one true love." Sanji replied. "Yeah, how many times have I heard that one one before?" Zoro sarcastically remarked. "No, this is different, it's like...I can't explain it." "Some things don't need a explanation, Sanji." Robin said. "Sometimes, you just feel good inside, and I don't believe that needs a explanation, now does it?" Robin said. "Thank you Robin." Sanji thanked. _"Jessica Starlight. What a lovely name...wait, Jessica Starlight?"_ Sanji thought, trying to remember something. Then it hit him. "Now I know why 'The White Dragon' sounded so familiar. I read about it in article a long time ago and the reason I remember is because the name 'Jessica Starlight' kept coming up." Sanji said. Luffy listened to the conversation with great interest, and believed he found his next crew member, but, before he can ask, he needed to test her cooking skills.

* * *

><p>X<br>X  
>X<p>

* * *

><p>"Bon Appéti, everyone." Jessica said sweetly. On the Table was the Straw Hats food, which consisted of yellow rice and shrimp and garlic sauce poured over. "Alright! Let's dig in!" Luffy joyfully said. As they began eating, many of the Straw Hats were pleasantly surprised by how good it tasted. "Wow, this is good." Chopper said. "Good? Jess should win a award for this." Usopp praised. As more of the gang began to praise her cooking, Jessica blushed deeply. "I don't think i'm that good." Jessica said modestly. "Are you kidding? you're just as good as Sanji!" Nami replied. Sanji himself just stayed quiet, in deep thought about the food he has eaten. Finally, he asked Jessica where does she get her garlic from. "Oh, I get it from the west blue. Why?" She asked.<p>

"Because I noticed how the sauce had a smooth taste to it. How do you make your sauce?" When she explained how she creates her garlic sauce, Sanji nodded. "I see. Most people would take the garlic from the south blue." "That's because I noticed, when you ground them, they make a fine powder." "Is that why you chose to steam your shrimp? Usually, when I make shrimp, I just fry or grill them." "Oh, so you use cocktail or tarter sauce, then? "Actually, I just make a new sauce entirely." "Really? What sauce is that?" As Sanji and Jessica were conversing about the culinary arts, Robin watched them with a smile on her face. "Those two hit it off instantly." She said. "Of course they did. Anyone with similar interests will always connect." Zoro added. "Ahhhh..." Luffy said, satisfied with his meal. "All right. I deiced." Luffy announced. "On what Luffy?" Nami asked. "Who our new crewmember going to be." "Really? Who?" Chopper excited asked.

"Jessica!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ahh, new tourists." Said the greeter who had welcomed the Straw Hats earlier as he saw a boat docked. As it's crew come out, the Greeter welcomed them. "Hello, and welcome to Apotos!" he said. As the crew were looking around at their surroundings, a tall, muscular man at 6'3'', presumably the captain, walked up to the greeter and said, "Excuse me, I have a question." "Yes, my friend, what is it you need?" Replied the greeter. Suddenly, the captain grabbed the greeter by the neck and hoist him up. "Do you know where we can get a bite to eat?" The captain asked menacingly. As his air was getting cut off, the greeter only coughed, "Just...follow...the signs..." He gasped, pointing to the sign with a arrow that said, "To town square." "Thanks." Then the captain threw the greeter over to some crates, which he slammed into. "Come on, boys!" Barked the captain to his crew. "Let's go get us some grub."

* * *

><p>X<p>

X

X

* * *

><p>"Me, become your crew member?" Jessica said, surprised. "Yeah, I mean, you're extremely nice and a good cook. You're perfect." Luffy explained. "Umm...Luffy? We already have a cook." Nami said. "I know." Luffy responded. "Then why would you ask her to join?" Robin asked. "Well, you remember when you said that you were said that you were worried that Sanji might be lonely in the kitchen all by himself? Well, I was thinking about what you said and figured that the only way to stop Sanji's loneliness is to have another cook." Luffy explained. "Luffy...you would do that for me?" Sanji questioned, shocked by his thoughtfulness. "Of course, I mean, we're friends aren't we? And besides, you two hitting it off like nobody's business, so of course she be a natural fit." Luffy said.<p>

"Umm...I'm grateful that you would ask me to join me your crew, but...I'm sorry, but I can't." Jessica turned down. "But why?" Asked Chopper. "Well...I have a debt to repay to the head chef of the restaurant." She answered. "A debt? What kind of debt?" Franky questioned. "Well, it's kind of a long story." "Well, we got time." Zoro replied." "All right...it all started with..." "FOOOOD!" As Jessica and the Straw Hats were looking to see who made that sound, They saw a group of menacing-looking men with swords and guns at the door of the restaurant.

"Alright, bring us food and we promise we won't hurt you...much." one of the men demanded. "PIRATES!" A woman screamed. As the whole went into chaos, Jessica springed into action. "Jess, wait!" As Sanji went to chase her, he was grabbed by the back of his collar by Zoro. "Zoro, what are the hell are-" "This is her restaurant she's protecting, not ours Sanji. We have no right to help her. Besides, she'll be fine, trust me." As Sanji eased up, he stared at Jessica with a pained expression. _"Be careful, Jess."_ Sanji thought.

"Like hell we're giving you food!" Yelled Bruce at the pirates, as he grabbed a sword to defend himself and the restaurant. "Well, lookie here boys, we got ourselves a fighter. What, you think that butter knife can hurt me?" Taunted one of the pirates. "No, but this might!" Yelled Jessica as she slammed her fist to the pirate's head, which send him flying to some tables. "Jessica!" Bruce said in relief. "Bruce, get all the cooks you can. We're going to need everyone to be able to defend the restaurant." Jessica ordered. "You got it." Replied Bruce, as he headed towards the kitchen. "Girl...you made a big mistake." The pirate Jessica clobbered said threateningly. "Tell me..." Jessica started, "Don't you have your own cook?" "We do have a cook, or should I say, we **had** a cook." "What did you do?" "Well, his food wasn't up to our standards so we, let's just say, had to throw him out with the thrash." "I see...so, you bastards don't have any respect for the culinary arts, you just want to fill your bellies." Jessica said, angrily. "If that's the case, none of you will be walking out of here in one piece!" She roared. "The only one who's not leaving here in one piece...is you!" Yelled the pirate, as he leaped to and brought down his sword, ready to cut her in two. (AN: Alright, we're going to play a game. Whoever wins will know what my future projects are. All you have to do is name the character I based Jessica's moves off. Just PM me your answer. I'll give you a hint: The character is from a fighting game franchise.) As the sword came down, Jessica dodged back and whistled at the same time and then rushed forward and rammed her right fist into the pirate, sending him flying out of the restaurant entrance. "Anyone one else wants a beating?" Taunted Jessica.

All of the other pirates all rushed forward, hoping to overwhelm her. Jessica lunged towards the crowd, moving so fast that their attacks couldn't hit her, and did a volley of punches against a unlucky pirate and ended it with a rising uppercut that send both her and her opponent into the air. As she landed down, one pirate tried to blind side her and swing his sword. Fortunately, she saw this coming and blocked it. When she did, she slowly brought her fist back. Her enemy saw this, and tried to block it with his sword. Unfortunately for him, the force from her punch broke though his sword and into the side of his face, which send him flying into some of his friends. One pirate brought out a pistol and fired at Jessica. Jessica bob and weaved her body out the pistol's line of fire. As the gunman ran out of bullets, Jessica dashed and grab him and threw a right and a powerful uppercut, while yelling out, "Gung Ho!"

One by one, almost of the intruders went down, save for one. "Who...What are you?" Asked the frighted pirate. "I'm Jessica Starlight, the chef of the White Dragon." Answered Jessica. "And I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to LEAVE!" Yelled Jessica, as she rammed her fist into the pirate's stomach and then slammed her fist into his face, which send him flying out out of the restaurant. "Whoa..." Awed Chopper. "She was so fast, my eyes couldn't keep up." Added Nami. "And she's strong, perfect for our crew." Luffy said, smiling. Sanji just stared at Jessica, in awe at her performance. _"She's amazing." _Sanji thought, dumbfounded. "Hey Jess, I bought some-what the- Jess, you finished the party without us!" Bruce yelled, disappointed, As he came back with back up. "Sorry guys, I guess I got caught up in the moment." Apologized Jessica.

_Clap! Clap! Clap! _As the group as looking around, trying to find the source of the claps, they found a tall, muscular looking man leaning against a wall. "Most impressive, for a girl to defeat most of my men single-handily." He complimented. "Who are you?" Asked Jessica. "I am the captain of these pirates, Grand Akuma of the Akuma pirates." Grand answered. "If that's the case, then I'll have to ask you to LEAVE!" Yelled Jessica as she dashed forward to ram her fist into Grand. Grand just simply blocked it with his left hand. Jessica couldn't believe what just happened. Grand just grinned to himself and slammed his palm into Jessica's body. Jessica coughed up blood and was send flying to the other side of the restaurant. "Jess!" Sanji yelled as he ran towards her and catch her, stopping her from crashing into the wall. "You all right?" Asked Sanji, worried. "Yeah." Replied Jessica, out of breath. "Damn. Who the hell is that guy?" Questioned Jessica. "I don't know, but he isn't your average captain, that's for damn sure." Answered Sanji. "HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Grand. "Do you still think you can defeat me? If want to walk away with your lives, then give me all the food you can get and I might let you live." Almost if on cue, a giant sack filled with food landed at the feet of Grand. "Here. That should last you and your crew about 3 months. Just take it and go, I don't want any more trouble." When Grand looked around, he saw a muscular man in his late 30's , who looked around 6'2'',wearing a chef hat and had a missing right arm. But it was his face, that had Grand shaking in his boots. "It's you...you're..."

"'God Hand' Aaron."


End file.
